


My Best to Keep You

by fake love (sonya_deville), queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: Bandom, Falling in Reverse, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, M/M, Psycho Jacky, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Justin, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/fake%20love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike got sent here for being himself.</p><p>Ronnie got sent here to be removed from the "toxic environment."</p><p>Jacky got sent here because no one wants to put up with his shit right now.</p><p>Kellin, Justin, and Ron have been here all along, and are about to get roped in with the three new students that take over their dorms, their halls, and their fucking lives.</p><p>Great.</p><p>[ronniexkellin & justinxmike & ronxjacky | slash | own the plot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best to Keep You

"Hey Justin," Kellin smiled at his best friend; jumping onto his bed. Justin groaned, he didn't want to deal with Kellin's shit today and that's because he was about to get a new roommate. He didn't want another, especially after what happened to his old roommate. Justin knew the kid for five years and one day he snapped. As in he tried killing himself and Justin. But Justin kept that part to himself; he didn't want to be a "snitch" because in this school, that would be bad.

"Hi," Justin said bluntly. He didn't want to sit there and chit chat about how he might get murdered in his sleep. Kellin understood, only because they've been best friends since seventh grade when this horrid school started.

It's an absolute hell, and everyone - including the teachers - know this. They don't even get paid good enough money, and that's because the principal is a fucking cheap bastard. Says a whole bunch of students, but that's for a different time.

"What's wrong - is it because you're getting a new roommate?" Kellin asked and that caused Justin to scoff.

"Well... yeah, I just don't want to be murdered in my sleep y'know?" Justin said before sitting up on his bed.

"Don't worry, I'm getting a new roommate today, too!"

"That's because you get a new roommate every week!"

"Well... - yeah, you're right," Kellin admitted and Justin smiled his annoyingly cocky smile.

Kellin sat awkwardly on the bed next to Justin; usually this was how their relationship was like. Justin would make it really awkward, but Kellin was used to it by now. It was just how he was, and Kellin loved it about him.

Justin was gay, and so was Kellin but Kellin didn't like anyone and Justin had a relationship with his roommate, but that ended badly. Especially for Justin.

There was a knock on the door, and in came the dean of the school. He wasn't mean, but he wasn't the nicest either. Especially if you got on his bad side, that's why nobody did anything bad in his presence.

"Good morning, boys!" he smiled and both Justin and Kellin sat up straight.

"Good morning, sir!" the two of them said back with a friendly smile on their faces.

"I'm here to introduce Justin, to his new roommate! Justin, this is Mike. Mike, this is Justin. Make yourself at home and we'll go over the rules later!" he said before walking out of Justin and now Mike's room.

"Hey, I'm Mike!" he said with a smile and Kellin instantly brought out the asshole side of him and laughed.

"Kellin, stop!" Justin yelled as he looked at Mike. Mike looked pissed and that started to scare Justin. He didn't need another psycho roommate.

"No, let him because I'll knock his ass out," Mike stated and Justin's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that guy would say something like that! It was confusing to say the least because he looked innocent.

"Okay, that's enough. Kellin, leave and come back when you can act mature. Mike, if you're going to be in this room with me you're going to act decent to my friends. Got it?" Justin snapped and Kellin knew it was really time to go. Only because he knows when Justin is about to snap.

"No, you listen here Justin, I'm going to be calling the shots around here wether you like it or not! Got it?" Mike snapped and all Justin could do was look at him with shock. How dare he come into this school and act like he runs the place. Well, this a place for bad kids to go, Justin said to himself before laying back down onto his bed. He didn't want to live here anymore, but he had absolutely no choice. If only he knew where his parents were at... then maybe he could get the answers he's been searching for?

|·|·|·|

Kellin went back to his room, to find a tough looking guy sitting on the empty bed. He was shaking a lot, and Kellin instantly thought of him as a druggie. But he could be wrong, but it doesn't look like that to him.

"Um... who are you?" Kellin asked and the guy looked up, tears filling his eyes. He looks bad, but Kellin isn't that rude to ask why he's shaking. Maybe it's because he's nervous? Kellin asked himself but quickly shook that thought out of his head. He couldn't be nervous, or at least Kellin thought.

No, he must be on crack or something! Kellin told himself as he sat down on his bed, waiting for this guy to give him an answer.

"R-Ronnie!" he said nervously in between cries and his constant shaking. This made Kellin think he was positive that he was a druggie.

"I'm Kellin," Kellin stated and the Ronnie guy smiled while wiping away his tears. Kellin was worried if this was going to work out or not. Kellin might be the one changing dorm rooms if Ronnie was an actual drug addict.

"N-nice to me-meet y-you Kel-Kellin." Ronnie smiled and Kellin smiled back at him. Kellin had to admit: Ronnie was attractive, but he had to be a druggie. There was absolutely no way that he wasn't. It just didn't really add up at all.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself here, I'll be asleep if you need me because I didn't get any last night. Plus it's Friday, and on Fridays we don't have school. So that's a plus," Kellin said as he got into his covers. He secretly watched as Ronnie took a bottle of pills out of his backpack. He took a pill out and swallowed it.

I knew it! I fucking knew it! Kellin said to himself, and he knew that he had to tell Justin later tonight. He just had to because who doesn't love a little gossip?

Kellin smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and tried going to sleep. But he couldn't, and that's because he couldn't stop thinking about where he would go if his parents were to take him out of this school. Probably to an 'all boys school' thought Kellin.

This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
